Goyle
, which means none of his parents or grandparents are Muggles or Muggle-borns. |title=Death Eater |marital=Married |alias= |wand= |hidem=hide |patronus=NoneJ.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 |affiliation= |house=Slytherin (possibly) |loyalty=*Goyle family *Lord Voldemort **Death Eaters }} Mr Goyle was a Dark wizard, Death Eater, husband of Mrs Goyle and the father of Gregory. Goyle fought during the First Wizarding War. He didn't search for Lord Voldemort after his first downfall, but this was forgiven in 1995, after Voldemort's return at the Little Hangleton graveyard, in which Goyle was present. Goyle possibly fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle and Voldemort's final defeat, Goyle was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War Goyle was a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War and was loyal to his master up until his downfall, when Goyle managed to avoid Azkaban. Around the downfall of Voldemort, Goyle and his wife had a baby boy, Gregory Goyle, who would be educated at Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998, and be friends with Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy. Second Wizarding War Goyle was one of the few Death Eaters who returned to Lord Voldemort when he rose to power again in 1995. Voldemort was displeased when he learned that Goyle did not attempt to find him, but Goyle was forgiven. During the 1995-1996 school year, Goyle's son, Gregory, and Crabbe's son, Vincent, both cornered Susan Bones, and Gregory told her that his father thought that her aunt Amelia Bones was a trouble-maker. During the same year he was one of the Death Eaters whose name is given Harry Potter in his interview with Rita Skeeter. His actions following his master's return are unknown. It's likely that he participated in many battles during the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts. He was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Physical description Much like his son he was described as a large man, about as large as Crabbe and significantly more so than Nott. He was also known to have a dull sounding voice. Personality and traits Not much is known about Goyle's individual persoanlity, though he appears to be somewhat unintelligent. He is however outspoken against certain Ministry of Magic employees such as Amelia Bones, possibly for being against the Death Eaters or for giving Harry Potter a free trial. He apparently was not loyal enough to search for his master after his original downfall or otherwise believed him to be finished. Being a Death Eater, it can presumed he shared his master's ideals of pure-blood supremacy, as he was one of the Death Eaters who returned to Voldemort's side once he had returned, showing his loyalty and committment to his dark master and his cause. Behind the scenes *It is not specified if Goyle attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though if he was he likely was in Slytherin like his son. *Goyle's only specified appearance is in . It is unverified if he participated in any of the later events of the Second Wizarding War. *In , Goyle was played by Alex PalmerAlex Palmer Showreel, but was only credited as "Death Eater".* Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Goyle sr. es:Sr. Goyle fr:Goyle it:Goyle ru:Гойл-старший pl:Goyle Sr pt-br:Goyle Sr. Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Goyle family Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unnamed family members